List of Tai Chi Chasers Characters
A list of Tai Chi Chasers characters. Tigeroids Tai Chi Chasers Rai - Rai is the main male protagonist, living a normal, happy life with his mother until his world is attacked and destroyed by Luka. Rai is rescued by the Tai Chi Chasers and brought on to the Tiger Airship, he learns of his origins as a Tigeroid while joining the crew so he can take revenge upon Luka. Despite his seemingly amateurish mistakes on the team, Rai is actually considered a genius at using Tai Chi symbols and is actually quite intelligent, his recklessness being the cause of his mistakes. Sena - Sena is the main female protagonist, the kind and strong leader of the Tai Chi Chasers. However, she gets into heated arguments with Rai on more than one occasion, though she comes to understand him a bit, during their search for the bend tai chi card. Eventually, she resigns as leader to Rai, even though she still serves as a co-leader. Finn - The calm and collected member of the team, who serves as an adviser for Sena. He is also very good at games, in his first game of pool that he ever played, he won in one shot. Finn at times can be cold and unfriendly but cares dearly for his friends. Donha - The oldest of the group who loves to eat large quantities of food. He is willing to put himself in danger to help his friends out, such as when he lifted that large stone to protect Rai in Episode 5. He is the brute strength of the Chasers, and knows much about Tai Chi symbols. Tori - The trickster and smallest of the group. He has developed a close relationship with Rai as he was not willing to leave Rai alone with Luka and Rai was not willing to leave Tori behind when he fell down a rock avalanche. Hak - A talking cat who can detect Tai Chi cards for the Chasers to get. Komorka - The Chasers' elder, and only adult member of the group. She has used a very powerful Storm tai chi combination. Other Adin - A tigeroid general and elder. He is also Sena's dad, his words caused Sena to doubt herself, and resign as leader. Dragonoids Luka - Rai's main opponent and enemy throughout the series. His only wish is to defeat Rai and his friends for good. Ave - A cocky prankster of the Dragonoids who wears a green and purple jumpsuit and hides a whip, his tai chi cards, and Activator in his sleeves. Jahara - A female Dragonoid. She usually wouldn't defeat a guy while he's down, but Rai makes an exception. It is unknown why her's and Finn's Break cards have different symbols. She appears to have an attraction to Luka. Garnia - A brutal Dragonoid that shows no mercy, and will go as far to use unfair tactics, such as shutting off the Tai Chi Chasers' Activators. He died in Episode 24. General Vicious - The General of the Dragonoids. After failing, he is severely punished and apparently transformed or killed. General Mishka- The new general of the Dragonoids, whom even Luka fears. Duran - A talking dragon whom the Dragonoids use to track the Tai Chi cards. He looks up to General Vicious, and even stated he was his hero. He mentions he misses him after he was sent back to Suhn. Dragonoid Troops - Goons used by all of the Dragonoids. There are different types of these robots. Humans Kio - One of Rai's friends, from before he joined the Chasers. Yuri- A girl who took in Hak and Duran when they ran away from both their homes. Orphanage kids- The people who took care of Tori when he was young. Unknown Species The Masked Warrior - A masked female warrior who wears a tiger mask and has a ponytail and cape. She claims to know everything about Rai, including his weakness. She is suspected to be his mom. Lord Gherba - A masked male warrior who wheres a mask and has red eyes. He created the Dragonoid Assault Squad and Finn, and is Diga's assistant/guard. He is suspected to be Rai's dad. Category:Lists Category:Characters